The Dragon Guardian
by XDragonQueenX
Summary: What if Ash never met Pikachu,but met an certain blue,legendary Eon Pokémon instead? And what if Latios said that Ash is the chosen one? Will Ash accept that he has to protect the Pokemons from the evil? How will his journey be together with the Legendary Latios at his side? DragonFangshipping! Flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, and welcome to my newest story!  
I was looking for an DragonFangshipping story, but there aren't many..  
So i decided to write one!  
Hope you like it :D**

**Summary:**  
**What if Ash never met Pikachu,but met an certain blue,legendary Eon**  
**Pokémon instead?**  
**And what if Latios said that Ash is the chosen one?**  
**Will Ash accept that he has to protect the Pokemons from the evil?  
How will his journey be with the Legendary Latios at his side?  
**

**Pairings: Ash K./Satoshi and Clair/Ibuki.**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"Pokespeech' **  
"Telepathy'  
**  
**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon if i did Ash would age and he became a Pokemon Master.**

The Dragon Guardian Chapter 1: The Chosen One.

A blue bird like creature was flying in the sky,faster than a jet plane.  
It seems like it was running away,and yes he was running away from a gigantic ship.

"You can't run anymore Latios! Just give up and i won't hurt you anymore!" said a silver haired woman who was  
standing on a mighty and glaring Salamance.

"Salamance fire a Hyper Beam!" The woman shouted and the blue-greenish dragon did what it was told  
and fired an gigantic orange beam at the pokemon now known as Latios.

First there was a large explosion that caused thick black smoke to appear,but when the smoke cleared Latios was nowhere  
to be found.

"Damn...He got away..Again.." The silver haired woman sighed.  
"The next time i see that Pokemon again,he's going to pay for what he did" she added.

Latios teleported itself to a forest that was far away from where it was.  
"I...C-Can't give in now...I have..to' Latios couldn't even finish his sentence as he lost consciousness,he  
fell down on the ground and the rain started pouring down.

Not to far from the forest was a medium build boy with raven hair and reddish eyes.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the day i turn fifteen and i will start my journey as a Pokemon Trainer" he said with a smile.  
he was wearing black baggy jeans,a white shirt with a black vest over it,a pair of black sneakers with white lines over it  
and to finish it a black baseball cap with a white pokeball in the center.

"What's that? It looks like...It's a Pokemon and he's hurt!" he said as he started running to the place were Latios was  
lying.

He reached Latios and was shocked to see a Legendary Pokemon of Hoenn lying on the ground.  
He picked Latios up,ran over to a big tree were it was dry and placed Latios on the ground.

"What happened to you?" The boy asked as he tryed to pet Latios but pulled back as Latios glared at him and bared his fangs.

**"What do you want Human?! Who are you?! Get away from me!' **said a voice in the boys head.

"I'm Ash Ketchum,and i won't go away not until you fully recovered!" The boy now know as Ash said.  
"Seems like you can use telepathy..Cool" he said.

'What is this overwhelming aura i feel?' Latios thought.  
'The look on his face says that he won't harm me..' he thought.

**"Fine...I trust you,but if you try anything you're dead meat!'** Latios said.

"Thank you,i won't dissapoint you Latios" Ash said with a smile.  
"Wait here, i'm going home and return with food and bandages okay? he said as he ran off.

**"That boy...Maybe he's the one...' **Latios said as he saw the disappearing form of Ash.  
**"I can feel it from his aura that he has a heart full of gold' **he said.  
**"He is the Chosen One' **he added with a small smile.

As Ash returned he started cleaning Latios wounds and wrapping it in bandages.  
Ash felt Latios flinch everytime the cloth came in touch with his wounds and gave him a reassuring pet on the head.  
When Ash finished with Latios his wounds Latios said:

**"Ash,i can sense that you have a pure heart. Arceus told me that there was a human that was the chosen one  
****and i finnaly found you. You are the chosen one to protect all the Pokemon from the evil.  
****Will you accept that you got to protect the innocent Pokemon from all the evil in the world?' Latios** said.

Ash was a little shocked first but he nodded his head and said:  
"Of course i will. I cannot turn Arceus the God of Pokemon down."

**"I will help you on your job Ash. I wan't to travel together with you and i will learn you  
all the things you need to know'** Latios said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Of course Latios,But i will begin on my journey tomorrow. I will obtain a Pokedex and Pokeballs" Ash said.  
"I wan't to b a Dragon Master,i will train my Pokemons and be the guardian. Is that okay with you  
Latios?" he asked.

**"Of course it is, we can't protect the Pokemon on our own'** Latios said.  
**"So tomorrow we will start with our journey?' **he asked.

"Yes, we better rest now,tomorrow is the big day" Ash said.  
"You can come to my house" he added.

Latios nodded and followed his new master and friend.

They went sleeping early because they had to stand up early in the morning.

...The next day...

Ash woke up,took a shower,got dressed,made breakfast for Latios and himself,packed his things and woke Latios up.

"Goodmorning Latios,breakfast is ready" Ash said to his partner.

**"Good morning Ash,Are you ready to go?' **Latios said as he they both finished breakfast.

"Yes,Let's go" Ash said.

They walked through Pallet Town earning gasps from some people when they saw Latios.

**"Never saw a Legendary huh? Mabey i had to turn invisible..' Latios said.  
**  
Ash let out a small chuckle and said:  
"Don't worry Latios,no need to be embarrassed because you ugly" Ash said with a smirk.

Latios playfully tackled him but not to hard to make Ash fall on the ground.

**"Haha,very funny' **Latios said sarcastic.

"We're here,Proffesor Oaks Lab" Ash said with a small smile.

When they entered Proffesor Oak gasped when he saw Latios.

"My Arceus! That is a Latios" he said.  
"How in the world did you met him Ash?!" he asked.

"Ummmm,Long story" Ash said.

As Ash told Proffesor Oak everything he nodded and gave Ash six Pokeballs,his trainer card and of course his Pokedex.

"Good luck on your jouney Ash,and take good care of Latios!" Proffesor Oak said and waved at them until they were out of sight.

Ash scanned Latios with his Pokedex.

**Latios,The Eon Pokemon.  
**

**Latios has the abilty to make it's foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in it's head.**  
**This Pokemon is very intelligent and understands human speech.**  
**By folding it's wings in flight it can overtake a jet plane.**  
**It has the abilty to turn itself invisible.**

**Level: 70**  
**Type: Dragon and Psychic.**  
**Gender: Male.**  
**Height: 6'07".**  
**Weight: 132.3 lbs.**  
**Ability: Levitate.**

**Moves:**  
**Dragon Pulse,Dragon Claw,Fly,Psybeam,Safeguard,Refresh,Zen Headbut,Psychic,Recover,Dragon Dance,DragonBreath,**  
**Calm Mind,Ice Beam,Light Screen,Hyper Beam,Thunderbolt,Reflect,Double Team,Shadow Ball,Aerial Ace,Hypnosis,**  
**Dream Eater and Luster Purge.**

Ash his eyes widened when he saw Latios his moves.

"Wow,You really are a powerhouse Latios!" he said.  
"You also now moves from other types like Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball" he added.

Latios proudly said: **"If your the partner of a Guardian you havr to be strong' **

"Your right,so are you ready for our new adventure?" Ash asked.  
"But first you have to enter your Pokeball okay?" he said and softly touched Latios his forehead with the Pokeball  
and Latios became surrounded with red energy and the Pokeball sucked him in.  
The Pokeball only shook once and the center stoped with glowing red.

Ash picked the Pokeball up and said:  
"Are you ready for our adventure buddy?"

**And done!  
****What will follow our hero's next?  
i'm still going to work on the Chose one thingy,but hey i'm a rookie so don't judge me -.-  
See you guys in the next chapter!  
Reviews are always welcome and flames will be ignored!**

Ja Ne!

XDragonQueenX out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,I'm back!  
First I really wanna thank everyone that reviewed my story,put me one their  
story/author alert list or favorited my story ****  
I think I'm gonna make this my main story.  
Ash is only catching pure Dragon Pokemon or Dragon like Pokemon to outbalance the team like Charizard,  
Aerodactyl and Gyarados etc.  
Can carry more than six Pokemon.  
And he can understand Pokemon;when they talk in Pokespeech he hears it as normal talking.  
Hope you like it!  
**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"Pokespeech'**  
"Telepathy'**

The Dragon Guardian Chapter 2:The journey starts.

Ash was wandering around in Viridian Forest.  
It was quiet,beautiful and full of Pokemon of course.

"Wow,there sure are many Pokemon around,but I don't see any Dragon Types.."  
said a dissapointed Ash.  
"Maybe Latios can use some fresh air. Come on out buddy" he said and trew the Pokeball  
from his belt in the air and the beautiful and mighty Latios came out.

**"Finnaly some fresh air…Hey Ash,still nothing?' **he asked.

"Yeah,there are many Bug types but I don't see any Dragon types around" Ash said.  
"Well let's keep going,mabey we find somethng later" he added.

Just when they wanted to take their first step,they heard a sound that everyone feared.

BUZZZ~ BUZZZ~

A whole dozen of Beedril came flying their way,and they seemed really angry.

"Should take a run for it?" Ash asked and turned to Latios.

**"Maybe it's time for our first battle'** Said Latios with a smirk.  
**"Come on Ash,say an attack!'** He said.

"Latios use Psybeam!" shouted Ash.

Latios fired a rainbow colored beam at the Beedril swarm.  
Six managed to dodge but the others weren't fast enough and got nailed by the powerfull  
Psybeam.  
That made the Beedrils even more angry and two of them fired a Sludge bomb attack  
while the others used Pin Missle.

"Latios turn invisible to dodge the attacks!" Ash shouted.  
Latios flew up,gave a roar and no one saw him anymore.  
The Beedril were surprised when Latios disappeard and started scanning the whole  
area but with no succes.

"Latios finish this with Luster Purge!" Ash shouted.

Latios became visible and fired his special attack at the surprised Beedrils.  
The attack hit the Beedrils straight on and they fell on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Good job Latios!" said Ash as he ran over to Latios.

**"It was under your commands,I have to say that you have an unique battle style Ash.  
Making me turn invisible and attack the Beedril when they couldn't see me' **Latios said.

"You're the one that knocked the Beedril out,well let's go before they wake up" Ash said  
and started walking.

Latios nodded his head and followed after his master.  
He stopped when he saw Ash stopping dead in his tracks,looked over his shoulder and saw  
what caught the young Trainers attention.  
It was a small blue dinosaur like creature with some sort of helmet on it's head.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

**Bagon the Rock Head Pokemon.**

**This Pokemon dreams of flying and practices by leaping off cliffs everyday.**  
**Due the rock-hard helmet on it's head it doesn't take to much damage.**

**Level: 30**  
**Type: Dragon.**  
**Gender: Male.**  
**Height:2'00"**  
**Weight:92.8 lbs**  
**Ability:Rock Head.**

**Moves:**  
**Rage,Bite,Leer,Headbutt,Zen Headbutt,DragonBreath,Ember,Scary Face,Focus Energy and Dragon Rage.**

"Wow,Pretty strong for a first evolution,Bagon your mine!" Ash said.

"Bag-on!' Growled Bagon and threw himself forward ready for a Headbutt.

**"He's a confident one,but being overconfident leads to losing' **Latios said and dodged  
easily.

"Come on Latios,take it serious" Ash said with a small smile.  
"Use Calm Mind" Ash said.

Latios closed his eyes and became surrounded with a pink-reddish aura raising his Special Attck and Special Defense.

Bagon saw his chance to attack and fired a dragonbreath straight towards Latios.

"Counter it with your own Dragonbreath!" Ash shouted.

Latios fired his own Dragonbreath and it came in contact with Bagon's smaller Dragonbreath and it flew right through  
the smaller gust,hit Bagon and send him flying through a tree.  
Bagon landed on the ground with a thud with swirls in it's eyes.

"Go Pokeball!" Shouted Ash and trew a Pokeball that hit Bagon on the head and sucked him inside with a red aura.  
The Pokeball shook once,twice,thrice and it stopped with shaking.

"Alright we got a Bagon!" Said Ash standing in his familiar position.

**"Who is he talking to? Well atleast he has another Pokemon" **Thought Latios and smiled at Ash his childish action.

"You did great Latios,you should rest" Said Ash and pulled out Latios his Pokeball.

**"You should not worry Ash,that Bagon did not even land a single hit on me' **Said Latios.

"Fine,if you say so..." Ash said.  
"Well,that's one more on our team" Ash added.  
"I think i'm gonna let Bagon out" Ash said and let the small Dragon Type out.

**"So you are my new Master,guess if your Pokemon could beat me i think i'll gice you a chance' **Said Bagon when  
he came out.

"Thanks,but may i know what you are doing in Viridian Forest? Bagons normaly live in the mountines" Ash asked.

**"I was wanted to become stronger than the Salamence that led our pack. He was always picking a fight with me,so i decided to go everywere i could go to train. If i'm strong enough i can kick his ass!' **Bagon answered.

"Interesting. I can train you and we go to Mountine Silver and you can prove yourself to that Salamence.  
Are you with me?" Said Ash.

**"Of Course! you caught me after all. When will we start training?' **Asked Bagon.

"When we are in Pewter City we can train" Answered Ash.  
"First i have to catch more Pokemon,we will need a bigger party for the Gym Leaders" He added.

**"Okay! Are you going to use me in that Gym Battle?' **Asked Bagon.

"If you want to battle i'll leave you battle" Said Ash.

**"Thanks,i can't wait till we get there! Well what are we waiting for,Let's get going!" **Said Bagon and he hopped on Ash his  
shoulder.

**And done!  
Here's the second chapter,sorry that it's so short but i can never really typ much.  
Maybe Ash will meet Clair in the next chapter! I still have to think about it.  
Reviews are always welcome!**

Ja Ne!

-XDragonQueenX


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,and i'm really sory for not updating for a while.  
****And as a sorrý,i'm givin' you guys an extra long chapter!**

**I have to tell you guys these things about the story...**

**First there will be Pokemons in Kanto that were never there,like in Pokemon**  
**Black and White 2.**  
**I am not going to make the journey like in the anime,what I mean is that I'm not ****going to write the story exactly like  
in the anime..**  
**There may be moments that you think "What the hell is this?" but I will do it in my own manner.**  
**Clair will appear soon!  
**  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Pokespeech"**  
**"Telepathy'**

**Ages:**  
**Ash 15**  
**Clair 15**  
**Brock 18**  
**Misty 15**  
**Lt. Surge 30**  
**Sabrina 15**  
**Erika 23**  
**  
Enjoy!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
**  
The Dragon Guardian Chapter 3: Sabrina The Psyichic Genius!

Seven weeks already passed since Ash started his journey with his partner Latios.  
He defeated Brock,Misty,Lt. Surge and Erika so far,earning the Boulder Badge,Cascade Badge,Thunder Badge and the Rainbow Badge.

In his Battle against Brock he had to use two Pokemon,Ash used Bagon against Brocks Geodude and defeated it.  
But when Brocks Onix defeated Bagon with a Bind and Dragonbreath combination,Ash was forced to use Latios which made Brock gasp and got  
defeated by Latios with a single Luster Purge and Ice Beam.

When he reached Cerulean City he chalanged the young redhead known as Misty he was battling with his newly evolved Shelgon against her Staryu and defeated it with ease.  
But when Shelgon almost defeated Mistys strongest Pokemon:Starmie,Team Rocket barged it and got blown away pretty quick by Shelgon's Dragonbreath.  
His didn't continue his battle with Misty but he still obtained the Cascade Bagde from her sisters.

On his way to Vermilion City he saw a Charmander sitting on a rock in the rain.  
Latios said it was waiting on his Trainer,but when Ash was in the Pokemon Center he saw the rain pouring down from the skies  
and he was worried about that Charmander.  
He had to force himself from going back.  
He heard a brat who's name was Damien bragging about all the Pokemon that he has and that his Charmander was weak and he left it behind.  
When Damien finished Ash lifted up Damien by his shirt and said that you have to raise a Pokemon with Love and care if you want it to be strong.  
Damien just said that a weak Pokemon doesn't matter and Ash just asked Damien's Charmander if he wanted to come with him,and to his suprise it actually said yes.

Three Days after he met Charmander he finally was in Vermilon City and challenged the Gym Leader: Lt. Surge.  
He had a one on one fight with Lt. Surge.  
The blond kept claiming that his Raichu was stronger that his Dragon Pokemon,even if they had the type disadvantage.  
Ash said that if Lt. Surge was using his strongest Pokemon,then he would use his own strongest too.  
And of course the blond gasped at the sight of The Legendary Latios,but still claimed that his Raichu could beat it.  
Raichu did land a few hits on Latios,but Latios ignored the Thunderbolts and used his classic move: Luster Purge and a  
Psychic combination to defeat Raichu.

At Saffron City Ash said to Shelgon,Charmander and Latios that they had to train,because he heard that Sabrina was a pretty strong trainer and she also had Psychic powers.

He just caught Charmander a while ago,but somehow Charmander felt like he could trust Ash and not to mention that he saw Shelgon and Latios as two big brothers.  
Charmander had a good Attack and Special attack,but he lacked both Defense and Special Defense.  
To solve the problem he said that Charmander had to endure Shelgon's attacks,if he couldn't take it any longer he had to say it.

After a few days of training he finally faced Sabrina.  
She had dark blue-ish hair that reached her shoulders,a purple sleeveless shirt,white pants and black bracelets with green symbols on it.  
She wanted a three on three match.  
Ash could feel that she kept looking at him,that made him shiver a little.

In the first round she used an Espeon: a purple pink-ish small cat-like creature with long ears that were dark blue from the inside,a small red gem on it's forehead,white eyes that had no pupils in it and a long tail that looked like it was split in two  
and it gave a cute growl that made him smile.

He trew up a Pokeball and Shelgon came out with a loud roar.  
Ash was using Shelgon since he knew that Espeon had a great Special Attack that would make attacks like Psybeam and Psychic very powerfull.

"This match is between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the Gym Leader Sabrina." The Referee said.  
"Only the challenger can switch his Pokemon,this battle has no time limt. Now Begin!" He added.

Sabrina and her Pokemon could share thoughts,so she could tell her Pokemon to attack without saying a thing,that would make the battle a lot harder  
for Ash to win.

"Shelgon stay alert" Said Ash.  
"Be sure to keep a close eye on Espeon" He added.

Shelgon nodded,took a fighting stance and roared.

Espeon suddenly jumped forward making Shelgon flinch and fired a Psybeam hitting him right on.  
Shelgon had no time to recover from the attack and was tilted in the air with Espeon's Psychic.

**"Drop it' **Sabrina said coldly trough Telepathy.

Espeon nodded and launched Shelgon towards the wall.

"Shelgon use Dragonbreath on the wall to land on your feet!" Ash said calmly.  
"Then head for Espeon to use your Dragon Pulse" He added.

Shelgon turned around in the air,fired a small Dragonbreath on the wall,decreased his speed from hitting the wall and landed on the ground that made  
the ground shake a little.

'He's not as bad as i thought...And what is that overwelming and powerfull Aura around him?' Sabrina thought,but she didn't notice that Shelgon was standing in front of Espeon and fired a Dragon Pulse.

Espeon cried out in pain but managed to land on her feet.

**"I didn't even saw him move! That Rrock is stronger than i thought' **Espeon said.

**"I may be heavy,but i'm not weak! AND I'M NOT A ROCK!' **Shelgon said and gave a Headbutt that made Espeon cry out in pain.

"Good work Shelgon,now finish that cat!" Ash shouted.

"Espeon don't let your guard down,counter with Shadow Ball!" Sabrina shouted with a little detemanition in her voice.

Espeon did a double spin in the air and landed on her feet,but flinched when she landed on her right front paw.  
She tryed to ignor the pain and fired a dozen of Shadow Balls at Shelgon that didn't saw it coming and got hit straight on.  
But when Shelgon got hit,Espeon viseon was getting a litlte blurry and felt the pain sting in her front paw.

'That must have done some damage,i have to end this quick or it's over for Espeon/Shelgon' Both Ash and Sabrina thought and called their last attack.

"GIGA IMPACT" They both shouted.  
"Full Power!" They both added.

Shelgon and Espeon gained a purple and orange aura around them,sped of towards eachother and both hit the other with overwelming power but neither of them backing down.  
Then there was smoke surrounding the whole battle field,making it impossible for Ash,Sabrina and the Referee to see who won and who lost.

When the smoke cleared the was Espeon laying on the ground with swirls in her eyes. And Shelgon? He was still standing but you could see that he had to keep himself from falling to the ground.

"Espeon is unable to battle,Shelgon wins, Gym Leader please send out your next Pokemon" The Referee said.

"Thanks a lot Espeon,take a rest" Sabrina said softly as she returned Espeon to her respective Pokeball.  
'That Shelgon is pretty strong,but it hasn't the strenght left for another match' She thought with a small smirk.

"Go Mr. Mime" She said and a human-looking Pokemon was standing in front of Shelgon with a creepy smug on it's face.

"Shelgon can you continue?" Ash asked slighly worried when he saw that Shelgon was covered in scratches.

**"Don't worry about me Ash,i will take that creep down!'** Shelgon said trough Telepathy with some determanition in his voice.

"Okay then,let's start of with a DragonBreath!" Said Ash.

Shelgon nodded,took a deep breath and out of his mouth came no carbon dioxide but a green-ish gust that was fired at Mr. Mime's way,but Mr. Mime  
just stood there with that smug still on it's face.

**"Use Psychic to turn it back' **Sabrina said calmy.

Mr. Mime's eyes and hands glowed blue and then Shelgon's Dragonbreath was glowing too,it turned around and hit Shelgon sraight in the face causing a huge explosion.

"SHELGON!" Ash shouted and ran to the battlefield were the now unconcious Shelgon was lying with swirls in his eyes.

"Thanks a lot Shelgon..You deserved a good rest" Ash said and returned Shelgon to it's repective Pokeball.

"You managed to defeat my Shelggon..You earned my respect Sabrina" Said Ash and gave a small smile.

"You earned mine as well Ash,to bad that you're going to lose" Said Sabrina in a confitend voice.

Their stares turned into glares and sparks began to fly.

"Challenger,please send out your second Pokemon" The Referee said.

"Right...Go Charmander!" Said Ash and out came the small orange Dragon with a fiery tail.  
"You ready for a battle? Let's show what a first evolution can do!" Said Ash.

Sabrina was confused,he had a powerfull Pokemon like Shelgon and now he was using a the first evolution of a mighty Charizard?  
Now she really was curious for what Ash's third Pokemon could be.

"Don't let that gecko take you down and finish it with a Focus Punch!" Said Sabrina.

That comment made Charmander eye twitch,he could be cool and calm,but comments that hurted his pride as a Dragon just made him snap.  
Charmander gave a loud growl followed by a roar.

**"I'M NOT A GECKO!' **Shouted Charmander and fired an Flametrower,his action made Ash chuckle a bit and he said:  
"Charmander chill out,you can show her what a real Dragon is"

Mr. Mime sed of towards Charmander with his fist glowing white ready o hit Charmander and knock him out.  
Charmander jumped to the side and used a Smokescreen to blind Mr. Mime that stopped dead in it's tracks.

"Flametrower and follow with a Fire Fang" Said Ash as Charmander jumped inside the Smokescreen.  
The only thing that they saw were Flamtrowers that some time missed Mr. Mime and that flyed out of the smoke.  
And the only things they heard were Mr. Mime's cries of pain.

'Damn i can't see a thing...' Sabrina thought and said trough Telepathy:  
**"Mr. Mime try to use Protect'  
**But when the smoke cleared shesaw the unconcious body of Mr. Mime and Charmander standing next to him with a smirk on it's tiny face that showed his razor sharp teeth.

"Good work,reuturn.." Sabrina muttered and terurned Mr. MIme to it's Pokeball.  
'A first evolution defeated Mr. Mime?! Just how powerfull is this trainer!' Sabrina sreemed in her mind.

"Good work Charmander, you ready for another round?" Ash asked.

**"Of course,i didn't even took damage. So what's the question?' **Charmander asked with a small smile.  
**"I'm really happy that you're my new trainer. If Damien still trained me...' **Charmander couldn't finish because Sabrina said:  
"Come out Alakazam!"

The Pokeball flyed trough the air and out came a yellow-brownish Pokemon with two spoons in it's hands and a mustache.

**"Master, that Trainer has an incredible power surrounding him...Are you sure we can beat him?'**Alakazam asked with slight worry in his voice that sounded a little bit like the voice of an eldery man.

**"Don't worry,we can beat him' **Sabrina said in a determinated voice through Telepathy.  
**"Use Psychic to hold it in the air,then Psybeam' **She added.

Alakazam eyes and spoons glowed blue and Charmander was lifted in the air.  
Charmander was struggling about,but couldn't get away.

"Charmander Flamethrower to get away!" Ash shouted.

But before Charmander could even fire a Flamthrower there was an rainbow colored beam flying his way that sended him flying in the wall.  
Charmander managed to get up after the attack,but then Alakazam sended another Psybeam his way, he managed to dodge by jumping to the side and when he wanted to fire a Flamethrower again, but Alakazam was out of sight.

'That must have done some damage,that Alakazam is really powerfull...But where did i go?' Ash thought and looked left and right trying to find Alakazam,but had no succes.

**"Focus Punch' **Sabrina said coldly.

Alakazam appeard behind Charmander whose eyes widened when he saw the Pokemon that was maybe twice his size fist glowing and got punched in his back by a powerfull Focus Punch that sended him flying.  
Alakazam teleported away again and sended dozens of Focus Punches that had hit Charmander each time at an incredible speed.

"CHARMANDER GET OUT OF THERE!" Ash shouted.

Charmander tryed to get away from the still punching Alakzam but got hit again instead,but that wasn't to bad,because the punch sended him flying to the other side of the battlefield.  
When Charmander landed on his feet the flame on his tail got nearly thrice it's normal size and got brighter.

'Blaze must have activated...His Fire type moves now get increased in power,we have to end this quickly' Sabrina thought.

'Good,Blaze activated. Now's the time to end this' Ash thought and shouted:  
"Flamethrower,follow with a Fire Fang and finish it with Bite!"

Charmander sped of towards Alakazam at blinding speed and fired a Flamthrower that was twice as large as normal that hit Alakazam in the chest that pushed it back a litlle bit.  
Second Charmander fangs had little embers on it and he bit Alakazam in his left arm making it cry out in pain.  
Charmander wanted to make the finishing blow but got hit with a Fochus Punch that sended him back a little.

**"It's weakend from all the attacks...End it now'** Sabrina said.

**"Of course Master...' **Alakazam said and his eyes glowed a bright blue again.

"Charmander don't let your guard down! Use Fire Fang!" Shouted Ash but that move was the biggest mistake that he ever made.  
While Charmander sped of towards Alakazamwith the msall embers on his fangs,Alakazam suddenly lifted his glowing right and puched Charmander into the ground creating a huge explosion.

"Charmander!" Ash Shouted.

The smoke finally dissapeared and Alakazam who had some scratches on his face and arms was still standing on his feet,but Charmander was laying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Charmander is unable to battle,Alakazam wins! Challenger please send out your last Pokemon!" The Referee said.

'Looks like i have to us Latios... I doen't like to show him in public,but i got no choice' Ash thought,tossed his Pokeball in the air and shouted:  
"Latios lend me a hand!"

Sabrina's eyes widened when she saw the Legendary Psychic/Dragon Type standing before her eyes.  
'How can he have a Latios!? He's just began his journey!' She screamed in her mind.

Ash just chuckled when he saw Sabrina's schocked expression.  
He could see the slight worry in her eyes,but then she kept her sharp gaze.

**"With all respect Sir Latios,but how in the world has he caught you?!' **Alakazam asked,but Ash just heard: Ala Ala Alakazam Ala.

**"Doesn't matter,let's continue this battle' **Latios said,but for Sabrina it was just a coo.

"Shall we continue,Sabrina?" Ash asked.

"I must say that i'm impressed Ash. But don't get all confident,you are still going to lose" Sabrina said with a cold,uncaring voice.

"Latios,let's start off with Dragon Dance and Double Team!" Ash said.

Latios nodded and he gave a loud roar when a red-ish Aura surrounded his body,that increased his Attack and Speed.  
Then he sped of with high speed that made it almost invisible,and Alakazam was surrounded with ten Latios.

**"Try to find the real one and use Shadow Ball,followed by a Focus Punch' **Sabrina sai quickly.

Alakazam started searching for the real Latios.  
When he thought that he saw the real one,he fired a Shadow Ball that hit a Latios,but the copy just dissapeard must to his dismay.  
He quickly turned around and jumped towards a Latios behind him with his fist glowing,redying a Focus Punch.

"Dragon Pulse,followed by an Arial Ace and finish it with Shadow Ball" Ash shouted.

All the copy's dissapeard and Latios was nowhere to be seen,but then he came at high speed behind Alakazam and fired a blue powerfull gust that hit Alakazam in the back that made it cry out in pain.  
Alakazam didn't had time to recover from the attack and got hit by Latios who came at high speed and nailed him with an Arial Ace.  
Alakazam took massive damage from those two attacks and could barrely stand.

**"Counter with Psybeam!' **Sabrina said.

Alakazam still had to recover from those attacks,so he couldn't see the huge Shadow Ball that was shot his way.  
He shot the Psybeam from his spoons,but it was weaker than usual and didn't held long against the Shadow Ball,that teared right trough it and hit Alakazam.

Alakazam couldn't hold it any longer and fell to the ground with swirls i his eyes,much to Sabrina's shock.

"Alakazam is unable to battle,the winner of the match is Ash the challenger!" The Referee shouted.

Sabrina returned her Pokemon and thanked it for it's hard work,then she gazed at Ash who was thanking Latios who was rubbing his cheeck against Ash's face.

She walked towards Ash who was a little taller than herself and said: "That battle was wonderfull Ash,take this Badge,you earned it"

"Thanks Sabrina,you weren't so bad either" Ash said and took the Badge from Sabrina's hand.

Sabrina felt a warm feeling washing over her when her and Ash's hand came in contact.

She led him outside the Gym Battle with Latios flying behind them.

"It was a honor to battle you Latios" Sabrina said.

**"Thank you Sabrina,i wan't to thank you for that battle, it was amazing' **Latios said and nuzzled his cheeck against her face earning a small giggle from Sabrina and a chuckle from Ash.

"I gotta go now,let's meet again Sabrina" Ash said and he took off towards the Pokemon Center.

Sabrina waved until they were out of sight,then her cheecks became a little rosy and she said: "I look forward to meet you again Ash"

**And Done!  
Whew finally done with this chapter,it's like the longest chapter i ever typed.  
I'm not the best with Battle Scenes,sorry.  
I was thinking that Ash should also be catching other Pokemon than Dragon Types.  
Here's the list.**

**-Absol**  
**-Umbreon**  
**-Arcanine**  
**-Ninetails**  
**-Houndoom**  
**-Glaceon**  
**-Spiritomb**  
**-Suicune**  
**-Raikou**  
**-Entei**  
**-Skarmory**  
**-Gallade**  
**-Manectric**  
**-Feraligetr**  
**-Meganium**  
**-Riolu/Lucario**  
**-Shinx/Luxio/Luxray**  
**-Typhlosion**

**Please answer the Poll so i can continue with more chapters!****  
Ps: What do you guys think about a story about Ash/Satoshi and Lucy/Asami as a couple?**  
**Tell me with a review,that are always welcome!  
Hope you guys enjoyed it!**  
**  
Ja Ne!**  
**-XDragonQueenX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,i'm back with another chapter!  
I really wanna thank every author that reviewed,favorited me or/and my story and also answered my poll.  
Clair will also appear now!  
Enjoy my new chapter!**

**And i'm also looking for a Beta,so if someone wants to help me just PM me. **  
**Hopefully someone that can speak Dutch,but doesn't matter to me.  
Thank you :)**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Telepathy'  
"Pokespeech''**

**Ages:  
Ash: 15  
Clair: 15  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

The Dragon Guardian Chapter 4: Clair Wataru

After the fierce battle with Sabrina,Ash took his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to let them enjoy their time in Saffron City.

"Time to wake up guys!" Ash said and trew his respective Pokeballs in the air,releasing his friends/family.

Charmander came out first and started streching his arms while yawning loudly.  
Shelgon was the second that came out. It gave a soft growl,walked over to a nearby tree and laid against it.  
Last but not least Latios came out. He flew over to Ash and rubbed it's face against his cheek.

"Nice to see you too,you really helped me with that battle,thanks" Said Ash.

**"You don't have to thank me Ash,i was just doing my job as a Pokemon' **Said Latios.  
**"After all i have to protect my title a Legendary Pokemon' **He added proudly.

"Well guys,i'm going to the Pokemart to buy some things. You guys coming?" Ash asked and turned to his Pokemon.

**"Nah, i'm comfortable laying like this thank you' **Shelgon said woking up from his slumber and closed his eyes again.

"What about you Charmander?" Ash asked as he turned his head towards the small orange lizard.

**"...'**

"Charmander?"

**"...'**

"I take that as a no..." He said and walked away.

* * *

**"Are you sure we are going the right way Ash?'** Latios asked who was invisible floating next to Ash with slight worry in his voice.  
**"No offense,but we HAVE been walking around for what seemed like 20 minutes...' **He added.

"I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe we can ask someone for di-"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Ash was knocked down by three running figures who he didn't want to see right now.

There they stood. The three idiots from Team Rocket that always stole peoples Pokemon or bickering with each other.

"Oh,look it's the twerp" The talking cat named Meowth said.

"We don't have time to deal with him now! Let's go!" Jessie snarled.

"S-She's c-c-coming!" James said with a shaky voice and continued running with Jessie and Meowth close behing him.

**"You okay Ash?' **Latios asked.

"Yeah thanks, wonder what that was about" Ash said and stood up.

"LOOK OUT!"was all he heard and he was forced on the ground again with a soft 'thud'.

"Ugg,not again..." He groaned and opened his eyes to see a mop a light colored blue hair.  
On top of him was a girl probably around his age with light blue hair tied in a high ponytail that reached her waist and a beautiful face.  
Blood red eyes met ocean blue.

"Damn, i lost them.." The Girl cursed not even bothered to get off of him.  
"And you are?" She asked as she looked down at him.

**"How strange...She has a powerfull Aura around her,maybe just a strong as Ash's..' **Latios thought.

"The name's Ash and would you please get off of me?" Ash said.

"Ow yeah,sorry" She said.

The girl got off of him and was something like 4 inches shorter than Ash who was 5'11".  
She was wearing some blue jeans with black and white sneakers beneath it,a black sleeveless shirt with a dark blue vest over it.

"Sorry for bumping into name is Clair Wataru" She said.

"Nice to meet you,bt may i ask why you were running?" Ash said.

"I was chasing those idiots from Team Rocket,because they stole my Pokemon!" Clair said a she glared daggers at the direction that Team Rocket ran into.

"I will help you,i still got unfinished bussines with them" He said as frowned slightly at the memory of them.

Clair was stunned that he wanted to help her,she just met him a moment ago.  
She never really got alang with the opposite gender exept her brother Lance,but she felt that she could trust this boy named Ash and she nodded her head.

"Thanks,but they got away...Looks like we have t look over the whole city for them" She said as she lowered her head.

**"Latios do you mind if we help her? I mean she really needs us right now' **Ash asked through Telepathy.  
**"And i know that she won't mean any harm to you'** He added.

**"Of course i don't mind,i wil be glad to help'** Latios said.

**"Thanks a lot'** Ash said.

"Hey. Clair was it? I know how we can get your Pokemon back" Ash said as he turned to the bluenette who raised her head.

He took her wrist and started running towards an empty alley with Latios floating after them,still invisible.

"What are you-" She didn't finish because she saw The Mighty Latios appearing behind Ash and she gave a light gasp.

"I know what you think,but i will explain everything have to get your Pokemon back" Ash said and climbed on top of Latios his back and held out his hand.

Clair nodded,took his hand and seated herself behind him.

"Hold on tight" Ash said and they took of at the sky with great speed that made Clair shriek and she snaked her arms around his waist tighly.

"Latios tell me when you see them" Ash said.

Latios nodded,raised his speed and looked left and right if he could spot the three morons from Team Rocket.  
After a something that seemed like 5 minutes Latios finally saw a blue haired man with a Meowth and a dirty-pink haired woman behind him walking inside a small forrest.

**"I see them Ash!' **Latios said.

"Then let's head down,hold on Clair!" Ash said as he felt the grip on his waist tighten.

Latios decreased speed and floated down,little by little until Ash and Clair could finally stand on the ground.

"Thanks Latios,but where did they go?" Clair asked.

**"They went that way' **He answered which made Clair jump a litlle when she heard his voice in her head.

"Then let's go" Ash said.  
"They can't be to far away" He added.

Both Clair and Latios nodded and followed Ash,who was alking deeper inside of the forrest.

* * *

**"Where is Ash?I'm starving...' **Charmander groaned.  
**"He said he was only going to the Pokemart...Right?' **He added with a long sigh.

**"Don't worry he WILL be back,or else i will burn is sorry ass...' **Shelgon said with a low growl.

Charmander sweatdropped at his friend/older brother **"That's a little to** **much.'**  
**'Maybe not...'** He thought.

* * *

"Yes we finally did! We finally have a Pokemon for the boss!" Meowth said while doing his victory dance.  
'Proves that i'm better than that stupid Persian!' He thought as he got a glint in his eye.

"We're going to get a huge propotion for this! We are going to be rich with this Pokemon!" James said.

"What's so special about this Pokemon? It's just...What kind of Pokemon is it anyway?" Jessie asked.

"It's not just a Pokemon! It's-"

"Not yours!" They heard from behind the bushes and three familiar figures came out.

"We can do it the easy contains that you guys give us the Pokemon. Or we do it my way,kicking your asses" Ash said as he glared daggers at the Pokemon thieves.

"Give me my Pokemon back already!" Clair shouted as she dashed toward the trio.

"Not so fast twerp" Jessie said as she clicked on a red switch she held behind her back.

Then from behind the trees a enormous robot appeared in the form of an...Ekans? Well,it looked like an Ekans.  
And it swinged it's iron hard tail towards Clair who jumped to the side with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"What the hell!? You idiots trying to kill me or something!?" Clair shouted as she kept jumping backwards,dogeing the Ekans tail.

"Let's help her out Latios" Ash said.

Latios nodded and used psychic to hold down the Ekans tail.  
Clair took a glance at Latios and saw him useing Psychic and nodded a thanks.  
She started running at Jessie again,who was only smirking when her Ekans apeared behind her.  
"Ekans use Wrap to take down the twerp"  
Ekans did as he was told and wrapped his tail around Clair's small waist,making her cry out in pain.

"Damnit...Latios she needs help" Ash said.  
"You can have those morons"

**"With pleasure'**

Latios sped of towards Ekans with glowong claws and nailed it with a Dragon Claw tht sended it flying towards his owner.  
Then lifted them of the ground with Psychic and threw them against the the robot.  
But that was a mistake,because Clair was in the robot's grasp and managed to break free,but she lost her balance when Team Rocket came in touch with the Robot.

"Oh no!"

"Damnit" Ash cursed.

He started running at inhuman speed when Clair fell down and caught her by holding her by her waist and landed on his back with something soft on his face...  
(Think a of how Natsu caught Lucy at Fairy Tail episode 15)

"Thanks for cathing" Clair said,not even noticing her that her pillows were in his face.

"Mfffhmm" He muttered.

Latios watched with a small smirk at the two.  
**"Who knows what will hapen between the two? Two Guardians...'**

'He has unique eyes...And also the Latios' She thought as she stared in his blood red orbs with her ocean blue ones.

Ash who was getting a little uncomfortable at her stare dicided to stand making the girl fall on her butt with 'pomf'.

"Ouch..." She groaned.

"You gona get up or what?" Ash said with a small smile showing his sharp canines and held out his hand,which she gladly took.  
"What for Pokemon was it if i may ask?" Ash asked at his female friend.

"This one" She said as she threw up her of it came a blue snake like Pokemon with purple eyes.

"Let's see" Ash said as he reached for his Pokedex.

**Dratini,the Mirage Pokemon.**

**It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found.**  
**This Pokemon**

** is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily larger.**

**Type: Dragon.**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Height: 5'11"**  
**Weight: 7.3 lbs**  
**Ability: Shed Skin.**

"Dra"

"I have never seen a Dratini this close,How did you get her?" Ash asked.

"She was my first Pokemon when i started my journey" Clair answered as she pettet her partner.  
"Who was jour starter?" She asked.

"Latios was my starter and i also got a Charmander and a Shel...Holy shit" Ash said when he remembered his impatient friend.

"Hey,you okay?" Clair asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Not for long"

* * *

"Is he going to be okay? I mean he's seriously hurt" Clair asked.

**"Don't worry,those two will be done soon'** Latios said with.

Ash returned ith two Pokeballs in his hand and burns and bruies all over him.  
"I-I'm done..."

Clair and Latios chuckled a little,but stopped when Latios spoke up.  
**"Ash i think we need to go on to the next city'**  
However after that Clair's happy expression turned into a sad was nice meeting Ash and Latios,but it she didn't want to say goodbye yet.  
Ash noticed Clair's sad expression and turned to Latios.

**"Latios,what do you think of traveling together with Clair? She doesn't seem really happy about us going.' **

**"Of course not Ash,i would love to travel with Clair and you'** Latios said with a small smile

"Hey Clair,what about traveling together? If you want to" Ash said.

Clair who raised her head when Ash spoke up,nearly shouted and jumped for joy and said with a wide grin  
"Who am i to turn down that offer,sure i'd come"

The trio packed their things and walked towrds their next destinationt,together waiting for a new adventure.

**And done!  
Finally done with this Chapter.**  
**The Poll is closed now and here are the winners!**

**1. Riolu/Lucario  
2. Suicune  
3. Raikou  
4. Entei  
5. Absol**

**I am till looking for a Beta,i'd be happy if that Beta can talk Dutch!**  
**Till' the next Chap!**  
**Read and Review Please!**  
**  
Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,i'm back with another chapter.  
Yeah,sorry it took so long...  
So Ash traveling with Clair from now on,i'm not certainly sure if i'm going to add another travel companion.**

**I own nothing!**

"Normal Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Pokespeech"**  
**"Telepathy'**

The Dragon Guardian Chapter 4: Rivalry.

Ash and Clair where walking down the path with Latios hot on their heels.  
They were looking kinda tired,well maybe becuse they have been walking all day and the sun is already setting.

"Man i'm tired. Shall we set up our camp here?" Ash asked as he turned to Clair.

"Guess you're right"Logout  
"We can do it near that lake" She added as she pointed towards a clear blue lake and statred walking towards it.

Ash nodded and followed her suit.  
It took them some minutes to find some firewood and with a little help from Charmander,the campfire was ready.

"How 'bout letting our Pokemons out? I'm sure they can use some fresh air." Clair said.  
"And i'm also curious about your other Pokemon" She added with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Sure,why not" He said as he let out Charmander and Shelgon.

**"About time you let me out! Is food ready?' **Shelgon said.  
**"I'm starvin'!' **He added with a little growl.

**"Ash?'**

Growl.

Everyone bursted into laughter at Ash's growling stomach,while he just looked away in embarassment.  
"Fine,let's eat"

Ash took out some bowls out of his backpack and filled it with Pokefood.  
He took out two sandwiches and handed one over to Clair who ltook it without thinking.

"Why not introduce our Pokemon to each other?" Ash asked as he turned to Clair.  
"Maybe we can train them together"

"Prepare yourself to meet my partners then!" Clair said as she released her two Pokemon.

The first one was the Dratini that he met earlier in Saffron City.  
The second one was a small blue seahorse.  
Ash reached in his backpack for his Pokedex,then scanned Seadra.

**Seadra,the Dragon Pokemon.**

**It's spines provide fins and bones are prized as traditional medicine ingredients.**  
**An examination of its cells revealed the presence of a gene not found in Horsea. It became a hot topic.**  
**I'ts fin-tips also leak poison.**

**Type:Water.**  
**Gender:Female.**  
**Height:3'11"  
Weight:55.0 lbs**

"A Seadra huh." Ash said as he eyed the female Seadra in front of him.  
'Maybe i have to catch one too,since it evolves into a Kingdra who is part Dragon Type' He thought.

**"Hey,so your my masters girlfriend her Pokemon eh?' **Shelgon asked as he approached Seadra who was glaring at him at the word _Girfriend_.  
**"How 'bout a battle?' **He added.

**"I have no time for such nonsense and mastes girfriend?'** Seadra asked as she raised an eybrow.  
Shelgon pointed to the duo who were sitting near the lake,busy talking about Pokemons battles and their own Pokemons.

**"Don't worry!Ash will not hurt her,by the way i'm Charmander,nice to meet you' **The fire lizard said as he gave the blue seahorse a toothy grin.

**"Yeah,Seadra! I saw the boy with my own eyes,he saved me from Team...Pocky?...Bucket?What was it again...' **Dratini asked as she closed her eyes in thoughtt

**"Rocket'**

**"Thank you'**

**"Even you Dratini?You didn't even talked to the boy,only because he saved you from that Team Rocket doesn't mean i also have to trust him.  
I will see for myself if the boy is good enough,for both me and master' **Seadra said as she swam to another corner of the lake.

**"Is she always like this?'** Shelgon asked as he turned to Dratini.  
**"Is it _That _time of the month** **again?'**

"No,Seadra is just a little stubborn,but if you get to know her she's pretty nice' Dratini said.

**"We will see.' **Shelgon muttered.

"Ash,so how long are you on this journey?" Clair asked the raven haired Trainer who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.  
"And how did you caught Latios?"

"I'm traveling for just a few weeks" Ash said.  
"Well,i found him hurt in a small forrest. At first it looked like he wanted to attack me,but a few seconds later of checking me out he relaxed and let me aid him. I don't know how he got hurt though"

"Why not just ask him?" She asked.

"Latios didn't want to talk about it,everytime i asked him he just ignored it. By the way,were is he?" Ash said as he looked left and right for his partner.

"I don't know,but i'm sure he will return soon" Clair said.

* * *

**"I'm back my lord Arceus' **Latios said as he bowed.

**"Hello my child,so how are things going with him?I see that he agreed with his duty,but how is he?' **The legendary Alpha Pokemon said as he looked at Latios with his usual stern expresion.

**"He might be young but his Aura power is very strong,you can sense it from almost 2 miles away' **Latios said.  
**"But he will need his training to control his Aura and power. Maybe i can learn him how to properly use his Dragon Soul.  
We also met a young girl named Clair Wataru,i noticed that she has a powerfull Aura just like Ash,but i am not sure enough if she also has the Dragon Soul.'**

**"I see...I know Ash is the Chosen One,but i never thought about two Guardians. It will help a loy if there are two Guardians,the Pokemons need to be protected. Latios can you also take her under your training? It would be good for both Ash and the Pokemon if she could use the Dragon Soul as well' **

**"As you wish my lord' **Latios said as he bowed and left the God of Pokemon.

* * *

"So what do you want to become Ash?" Clair asked.

"What about you?" He asked as he turned to her.

"I want to be the best Dragon Trainer"

"The best Dragon Trainer"

The duo looked at each other like they both had grown another head.  
They continued to stare at each other as their eyes norrowed at each other.

"I'm sorry to say this Ash,but I wil be the best Dragon Trainer" Clair said as she leaned towards him while glaring at him.

"Tch,as to disappoint you princes,but I will be the best Dragon Trainer" He said coldly as he matched her cold glare with his own.

"You will never beat me in a Battle!And no way that i'm going to give up my dream because you say i challange you to a battle" She said as she stood up,hovering over the male trainer that had his crimson eyes still ends of his lips curled up..No..It wasn't just a small smile,it was a teasing smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Yare,Yare..Period time already Clair?" He said with his still remaining smirk.

Clair grew red from anger abd embarrasment,How dare this kid make fun of her when she is serious!?  
"Uzai!I'm being serious here,i demand a battle right here right now!" She growled.

The Pokemons just watched i amusent at the teasing raven haired trainer and the blue haired beauty.  
**"This is realy hilarious,we should put this on video'**

**"Warugaki...' **Seadra muttered.

"It's getting late and i'm tired,i'll give you your battle tomorrow" With that Ash went into his tent with his Pokemon following close behind.  
'I like it when she's mad,maybe i have to tease her more' He thought with a small smirk and a chuckle.

"Wha-What hust happened?" Clair thought as she blinked serval times.  
'I never got an outburst like this about something like this! And how dare he reject my challange! Wait,what if i keep him awake all night? The he just has to accept my challange'  
A small smirk grew over her lips and she got a glint in her eyes.

**"Is it just me or does Clair like Ash? I mean she never gets mad this easily about something so small' **Dratini said earning a glare from her older teammate.  
**"C-Clair would never like a guy exept Lance-Sama! How dare you even think like that Dratini' **Seadra said with a scowl.

**"Fine,fine i won't say anything anymore,i'm going to sleep. Goodnight Seadra' **With tha Dratini dissapeared in the same tent were her Trainer had gone into.

* * *

"I will not sleep until i have my battle"

"Just shut up and sleep already"

"No"

"Goodnight" He said as he turned in his sleeping bag.

"No stay up!" Clair said as she crawled to his side of the tent and began hitting the poor boy,who had veins appearing all over his forehead.

"Fine! you get your battle right now,jeez you happy now?" He said as he threw her off of him.  
"Latios lend me hand"

"Wha-wait we have to go outside first!" Clair stuttered as the Eon Pokemon came flaoting towards her.  
"Seadra come on ou-"

"Use Hypnosis on both of us"

The Eon Dragon stared at his trainer with a puzzled look for a second,but did what he was told and his eyes glowed a light blue and both trainers were knocked out,snozing in a deep slumber.

**The next morning...**

Clair was the first to wake up from her slumber,She was still half asleep and didn't even notice what was next to her.  
She turned her head...Thud..."Ouch...What the?"  
The blood came rushing to her face as she noticed were she bumped her head into...It was Ash's face..  
'W-W-Why am i laying in here!? I don't remeber sleeping next to...'  
Clair thought back to yesterday night.

_Begin Flashback_

"I will battle you tomorrow,now go to sleep" Ash said and closed his crimson eyes.

"_I will prove that i'm the better trainer,then you see that i'm going to be the best Dragon Type Trainer!" Clair said as she norrowed her ocean blue eyes.  
__"Don't be a wimp and battle me already!"_

_"Just shut up and sleep already" He simply said._

_"No"_

_"Goodnight"_

_"Kisama..STAY UP!" She crawled towards the poor guardian and began to hit him,earning may groans and growls to come from him._

_"Latios lend me a hand!"_

_End Flashback_

'Calm down Clair...Just leave the tent and begin with some training' The bluenette thought,her cheeks still tinted a dark shade of red.'Just pretend that this never happened'

"Oi...Clair"  
The voice of her companion snapped her out of her thoughts. Not exactly the right moment.  
"What are you-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME Y-YOU PERVERT!" Clair shouted as she punched Ash in his face and sended him flying out of the tent,right in the lake.  
"I'm not done with you Ketchum..." She stomped of towards the lake were her male companion has been puched in,her eyes glwoing red with rage and  
still that huge blush over her face.

'W-What did i do' Ash asked himself while rubbing his bleeding nose.

**"What did he do this time?' **Shelgon asked,he was enjoying the sight over the two teenagers.

**"Those two...They are like an old,married couple,without the violence of course' **Charmander said with a sweatdrop.  
**"I'll wake up the others' **And with that the orange lizard left.

"C-Clair can't we talk about this? I didn't even do something!" Ash shouted,holding up his hands in defence.  
"Dear Arceus...The most dangerous thing i know is Clair...Damn she sure has some strenght for a girl..'

"Hell no! Not for what you did to me!" She shouted as she stood by the lake waiting for Ash to come out.

"What did i do then? I don't remeber anything bad i did" He said as he scratched his chin in thought.  
"Can you atleast tell me what i did,before you kill me?"

Clair stopped dead in her tracks,it is true that he didn't do anything bad to her..She didn't even know why she was so mad at him.  
She just reacted at him for being so awefully close to her ''Ugg...I'm getting a headage about this."

"I-It's because you...you...didn't..Accept my challange for a battle and used Latios to make me sleep!"  
'Thank Mew i came up with that'

''Gomen na sai Clair-Sama! Please don't kill me for my bad deeds!" Ash said with anime tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I forgive you..This time. Now get out,dry yourself and let's continue" She said laughing at his childish action.

"Hai~! Clair-Sama" He got out of the lake and ran into the tent.

* * *

"Hey look it's the twerp" James said.  
"Since when is he with the girl with the Dratini?" He added while shivering at the thought of the raging bluenette.

"Well,now we have more Pokemon for the boss! Think of the reward we will get.." Meowth said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Enough with the dreaming Meowth,we have to think of a plan to get their Pokemon" Jessie said as she turned to the talking cat.  
"Meowth,James think of something already!" she snarled.

"Why do i always have to be the brains!? Why don't you think of anything lazy woman!?" Meowth growled.  
"I agree with Meowth! You never even came up with a plan!" James added.

"You two..." Jessie said as she stood up and approached the two,with a huge frown on her face.

Both Meowth and James had shivers going down their spines and backed off from the fuming woman.  
"I don't do anything do i? THEN I'LL DO SOMETHING RIGHT HERE!" She shouted as she caught Meowth by the tail and threw him at James...both falling of the hill with a fuming Jessie hot on their heels.

* * *

"You done Ash?" Clair asked with a bored expression on her face.

**"Ash is almost done,have patience Clair' **Latios said as he floated next to her.

"Yes Latios...But don't you think he's taking to long?" Clair asked as she turned to the legendary.

**"Well...Now that i think about it,yes maybe we have to get him' **He said.

The duo walked towards the tent. "Hey Ash hurry up,we're go..." Clair didn't finish because the tent was...empty.  
"He's gone!? Where the hell did he go now?" The bluenette said.

**"Well the others are gone as wel..Isn't that kind of suspicious?'**

"Now that i think about it,Dratini is also gone! Latios can you help me to look for them?" She asked with a worried expression.

**"Of course,hop on' **Latios lowered himself so that Clair could climb on his back and they flew away.  
**"Hold on Clair we're going to fly through the forrest so watch out for tree branches' **Latios said.

"Couldn't you tell that a little sooner!?" Clair shouted as she ducked,dodgeing another branch.  
"He's not going to get away with it this time.."  
**"Clair did you hear that?' **Latios suddenly asked shaking the bluenette out of her thoughts.  
"Hear what?"

**DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!**

**ITAAAAAAAAAAAAII!**

"I think i heard it clearly enough..." Clair sweatdropped.

Latios flew to the place where the...Noise? came from. Only to find Clair's Seadra and Ash's Shelgon glaring daggers at each other.  
Dratini and Charmander were standing at Ash's side...Who looked like he was death,bruises and burns all over him and his clothes ripped.  
**  
"You sure he's not dead?' **Dratini asked as she poked him with her tail.  
**"He has this the whole time,don't worry'** Charmander answered.

**"What is the meaning of this!?' **Latios asked as he turned to Seadra and Shelgon who were starting to sweat bullets.  
Seadra spoke up first: **"Master Latios,with all respect but he started it!'  
"Master Latios she's lying! She's the one who couldn't handle a little joke and attacked me!' **Shelgon protested. And the two began to argue again.

**"SILENCE!' **Latios roared.  
Shelgon and Seadra immediately kept quiet,they continued to glare daggers at each other.

"And what are you doing in here? I was waiting and you were here the whole time!?" Clair said as she held Ash by his collar and began to slap his cheeks,left and right,left and right with her eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"Don't blame me! The Pokemon ran away and i was going after them,then Seadra and Shelgon got into a fight. Charmander and Dratini couldn't stop them,so i had to interfere and then this happened!" Ash shouted as he tried to yank the bluenette off him.  
Nothing could stop the fuming bluenette from killing her male companion. She kneed in him in the stomach,making him kneel down but Ash only smirked and he snaked his arms around her waist making her yelp in shock and he carried her over his shoulder,taking her to Latios.  
"Latios can you take her back? She's annoying"

Latios sighed deeply and took the struggling bluenette on his back and took off,much to Clair's displeasure.  
**"Looks like i have to train them both really hard..' **

"Geez,what's wrong with her!? Do i have to inform her about every thing i do,she's not my mom damnit!" Ash said as he glared at the spot where his 'friend' stood a few seconds ago.

**"Ash,how about going back to the lake? We have to travel further' **Charmander said as he tugged on Ash's pants,Dratini stading right behind him with her eyes saying:"Make them stop fighting."

"I guess you're right" He sighed,he pulled out Shelgon's Pokeball and returned the armor Pokemon with many loud protests from it.  
"Seadra,you coming?"

**"Don't talk to me you piece of trash'** Seadra said and she disappeared with Dratini following close behind.

"She really doesn't like me.." Ash sweatdropped. He then turned to Charmander,who nodded and followed Dratini and Seadra,leaving Ash in his own thoughts. 'Now that i think of battling..Maybe i should battle Clair as an apology,even if i didn't do anything. I'll show her who's the boss.'  
His lips curled upwards in a small smirk and his eyes glinted with many excitement. He stood up and left,searching for a certain bluenette.

xoxoxoxoxoxoLATERxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Clair~! Where are you~?" The raven haired guardian shouted in a sing-song voice.  
"You come out and play with me~?"

"Will you shut up? How old are you,12?" Clair asked as she glared at Ash,who gained a serious look on his face as he was stading in front oh her.  
"W-What do you want?" She rose an ocean blue eyebrow when his face grew serious. "You finally going to apologize?"

"Clair Wataru...I Ash Ketchum,challenge you to a battle!" Ash said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"About time!" Clair said with a wide grin. "I'll show you that i'm the better Dragon Type trainer!"

**"This will be interesting,i'll observe Clair's battle skills' **Latios said quietly to himself.

**And done! I'm sorry for the long wait,i'll try to upload new chapters faster.  
In the next chapter: Ash vs Clair!  
Reviews are always welcome,see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Ja Ne!**

**-XDragonQueenX**


End file.
